Digital media content distribution services continue to grow at an astonishing rate in response to the evolution of modern data communications networks that can facilitate high-speed data transfers for vast amounts of digital media content data. Whether digital media content distribution occurs over wireline networks, such as fiber-optic or cable networks, satellite networks, or over wireless networks, such as 3G, 3GPP LTE, LTE Advanced, WiMAX, or 4G cellular networks, the trend of increasing distribution service capacity and flexibility remains a key objective for most media content service providers. Over the past decade, consumer exposure to state-of-the-art digital media content distribution and playback technologies (e.g., digital video recorders (DVRs), multi-function cellular phones, PDAs, satellite radio and television devices, e-books devices, etc.) has created a significant demand for improved digital media content delivery services.
These new technologies have revolutionized the way consumers procure and utilize a wide variety of digital media content. A non-exhaustive listing of modern digital media content types include: movies, TV programs, home video, software applications, video games, podcasts, music, e-books, etc. Most distribution services for these media content types occur over the Internet at media content provider website stores (e.g., Apple® I-Tunes™, Microsoft® Zune™, and Amazon® Kindle™ Stores), media content websites (e.g., Hulu.com, YouTube.com, ABC.com, NBC.com, comedycentral.com, etc.), or over proprietary cable, fiber-optic, satellite, and cellular networks (e.g., provided by various media content services providers (e.g., Comcast® Digital Cable, Verizon® FIOS™, DirectTV®, Sirius® XM Radio™, and AT&T® Wireless).
In the past, such media content may have been delivered using a common broadcasting technique by transmitting the particular media content to all subscriber devices capable of receiving the transmission (e.g., broadcasting an analog TV signal). Alternatively, media content may also be delivered using multicasting, which is similar to broadcasting in the sense that one transmission is received by a plurality of receiver devices, although in multicasting the receiving devices may be specified for restricted reception (e.g., subscriber-based cable TV).
Modern networks support a variety of traffic types such as voice traffic, data traffic, and transfer of other media content. When large numbers of network users simultaneously transfer particularly burdensome media content files, such as high definition audiovisual files, networks can become congested. This congestion can negatively affect cumulative network throughput as well as the Quality of Service (QOS) and the Quality of Experience (QOE) for most network users.
To remedy the problems associated with congestion and the lack of network capacity (e.g., available network bandwidth) during peak usage periods of operation, network service providers often commit to expensive, time-consuming technology additions and/or upgrades. These network enhancements serve to alleviate network congestion periods and to avoid persistent customer service calls from irritated customers. This solution may not be desirable, however, because of the costs associated with physical upgrades and because of the inevitable swelling of demand to fill the increased capacity.
In view of the foregoing, it would be optimal to implement systems and methods for reducing congestion and increasing throughput in a communication network without having to increase overall capacity of the communication network.